


Faith

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: They’ve been through worse.





	Faith

_You almost died._

Several variations thereof run through Sam’s head even once they’re long past the Nebraska state line. By the time they check into a motel for the night, Sam’s got this lump of panic in his throat and it shouldn’t be there because they’ve seen worse. They’ve been through worse. But somehow, this time just feels different. Like they really flirted with fate and destiny and death this time; did a slow promenade together before parting ways once again. And maybe that’s why Sam turns over to face Dean on the bed they’re sharing and just grazes his fingertips against Dean’s jaw. It’s just a small touch. A small reminder that Dean is still alive and beside him, ready for another fight. Dean doesn’t move away, but he doesn’t move closer either, not really. He just lifts his hand to cover Sam’s and holds it there in place, cupping his jaw. Sam doesn’t quite know what possesses him to lean in and brush his lips against Dean’s anymore than he knows why Dean doesn’t pull away. It’s not a passionate kiss or a romantic one even, but it’s not chaste either. It’s just there, something nebulous between them for half a second. 

Afterward, Sam gets this queasy feeling in his stomach and he pulls away to rest on his side, but Dean’s still got his hand and so they end up resting back to chest, quiet like that until morning. Sam’s not sure if Dean slept, but he knows he didn’t. They don’t speak until they’re in the car and then it’s all business. The next night, they sleep in separate beds. The fleeting kiss is never mentioned.


End file.
